


Mischievous Matchmakers

by Badboylover24



Series: RadioDust/PentNiss Valentine’s Week [2]
Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Partners in Crime, Shadow & Fat Nuggets are buddies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 03:21:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29482890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Badboylover24/pseuds/Badboylover24
Summary: Valentine’s Week Day 2: A RadioDust fanfic starring Alastor’s Shadow and Fat Nuggets. The two of them are aware of their comrades’ feelings towards each other, so they decided to “help” them make a move.
Relationships: Alastor/Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel), Alastor’s Shadow & Fat Nuggets
Series: RadioDust/PentNiss Valentine’s Week [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2162265
Kudos: 55





	Mischievous Matchmakers

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize for not posting this yesterday; I got caught up in my final chapter for Five Flowers, One Lover. Other than that, enjoy “Day 2.” Hazbin Hotel & Characters belong to Vivziepop.

Shadow and Fat Nuggets sat together on the couch in the lobby. As the piglet rested on the silhouette’s lap, the bigger being scratched in between the smaller one’s ears in thought.

The two of them have been getting along great ever since Alastor first came to sponsor the hotel. Angel was a bit surprised at first to find that Shadow has a soft spot for the piglet but found it kind of cute. Alastor guesses that since Shadow doesn’t eat meat (or anything for that matter), it’s perfectly understandable.

One thing the silhouette and the piglet have in common is their sixth sense on their respective masters. Fat Nuggets knows that despite his claims, his daddy Angel has a crush on Alastor. And Shadow can tell that Alastor feels the same for the spider despite his distaste in said demon’s line of work. But the problem is _neither_ of them want to make the first move.

 _There must be_ something _we could do about it_ , Shadow thought with a thoughtful frown. It looked down to see Fat Nuggets look up at it and tilt his head to the side as if to say, “ _Yeah, but what?_ ”

A moment later, the pair heard their masters’ voices.

“I wasn’t aware that you have an older brother down here. What line of work does he do?”

“Oh, just the usual stuff for our old man’s mob, usually sniping ‘n’ assassinations. Nissy’s _really_ good with guns.”

Shadow and Fat Nuggets looked up to see Angel and Alastor come into the lobby together like high-school buddies. Somehow, their little chat caught their attention.

“I see,” Alastor then replied, still showing interest. “And he is coming here with your twin sister Molly?”

“Yeah, Charlie agreed to let ‘em stay here as a safe house aftah hearin’ that some shithead’s been stalkin’ Mols lately,” Angel replied, sneering at the thought of said stalker before losing his cool again. “ _Figlio di puttana, gli taglierò il cazzo e gli infilarò in gola!_ ” Alastor may not speak Italian, but he can tell that the spider’s enraged with someone stalking his sister.

“Now, Angel, calm down,” he assured him. “It’s not good for your complexion getting upset like this.”

Shadow and Fat Nuggets noticed that their respective owners are quite close to each other (Alastor doesn’t always use his five-foot rule on Angel). And hearing the part about Arackniss and Molly coming over caused them to look at each other and smirked (if piglets in Hell could smirk). This gave them an idea…

“‘Upset’ would be an understatement, Smiles,” Angel replied, still looking annoyed. “I know you ‘n’ Charlie are half-siblings, but _no one_ stalks the Princess of Hell. I mean, this fucker thinks he’s all that: sending Mols photos of where she goes ‘n’ does, leavin’ her notes of ‘romance’…that asshole went too far ‘n’ stole that bra-n-panty set I got her for our birthday!”

“The one with the pink and red hearts?”

“Yeah, that one!”

 _Knock, knock, knock_. Angel perked up at the knocking at the front door, and his mood changed.

“They’re here! Fat Nuggets, Zio Nissy ‘n’ Zia Mol—DYAUGH!” He was cut off when the piglet jumped off Shadow’s lap with a happy squeal and dashed passed his daddy. He may be a little guy, but he was capable enough to make Angel spin around like a top with Alastor watching with surprise.

 _Now’s my chance_ , Shadow thought before sweeping his “tail” under the spider’s tail. That caused him to start falling to the floor.

“Angel!” Everything seemed to fall into slow motion as Alastor rushed to Angel’s side on instinct and caught him in his arms before he could hit the floor. As if on instinct as well, Angel threw his upper arms around the Radio Demon’s neck to keep from hitting the floor also.

And they stood that way, staring into each other’s eyes with awe. Alastor held Angel in a forty-five-degree-angled dip with his arms around his waist and hands on the small of his back. Angel had his upper arms wrapped around Alastor’s neck with his lower hands against the redhead’s chest. Seeing how close they are, they blushed simultaneously. They stood that way in silence for a few moments until Alastor broke the silence.

“Are…Are you alright?”

“Y-Yeah,” Angel answered, too mind-blown to say anything else. “Uh…Thanks for the save there, Smiles; yer pretty quick on yer feet there.” Alastor smiled to return Angel’s small smile.

“It was my pleasure…” They smiled softly at each other, enjoying the moment…until Alastor looked up and blinked with surprise. Confused, Angel looked over his shoulder.

Arackniss, Molly, Fat Nuggets, and Shadow were standing there watching them. Molly had a huge grin on her face while holding Fat Nuggets, who tilted his head with “innocence.” Arackniss arched an eyebrow at them while Shadow helped him with the bags with a smirk on its lips.

_Shit, how long have they been standin’ there?!_

“Uhh…”Angel and Alastor started, feeling awkward right now.

“Can I just… _not_ ask?” Arackniss asked, awkwardness obviously in his voice.

**Author's Note:**

> I may be late with the Day 3 fanfic because I want to post my final chapter of Five Flowers, One Lover before Wednesday. But I will try to get that all set as soon as I can. Sorry it’s not going the way I planned.


End file.
